


Prom

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Krillin and 18 [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: ChestnutFam, Crushes, F/M, Gen, Insecurity, Noseless Marron, Prom, Prom Night, Squint for Gochi and K18, Too shy to admit it, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Marron doesn't have a date to prom but her childhood friend saves the day.





	Prom

She was so nervous getting ready for prom night. Her close friend had done her hair and makeup and left to get ready for her own date. This was Marron’s senior prom and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. 

All week girls were getting asked with lavish prom-posals and gushing about the cute guys who had asked them out. It seemed to be everyone but Marron. Even her closest friend had been asked a few times and turned them down. Marron wasn’t quite sure why. She would have loved for one guy to ask her to prom.

Marron fluffed her long waves that laid on one side of her head. Her bright pink dress had a sweetheart neckline and a light tulle overlay on the neckline that extended to create a modest off the shoulder sleeve. 

Her dress was cupcake style and ended just above the knee, something that flattered her short frame much more than a long gown. She had slipped on some wedges with matching pink bows to boost her height just a bit since her date was certainly much taller. 

And that's what gave her butterflies in her stomach. Her date. She wanted to be sure they were on the same page for tonight since they were such close childhood friends. Some of the more experienced girls had discussed prom night and she hoped that wasn’t the case here. 

She didn’t think he would expect anything of her, but even just the thought of it made her stomach churn. Goten was a sweetheart and caring, if he were to make a bold move like that it would not only change how she saw him, but it would color her view of men in general. 

Goten had just began going to community college, with him and Trunks both graduated she was lonelier at Orange Star. She had made a few friends but nothing replaced them. He had made a special trip out to the high school the thursday before prom to ask her. To be honest it was beyond thoughtful and sweet, it was perfection. 

She had grown to become more confident over the years, but she wasn’t blind. Her features were unorthodox and she had been teased throughout school for her lack of a typical facial feature. 

So she never said it out loud, but she didn’t expect to be asked by anyone to prom. Goten came to the rescue with a candy bouquet and a card that said, ‘It be sweet if you went to prom with me’. And she said ‘YES’, noting the jealous looks on the other girls’ faces—the same girls who made fun of her over the years. 

Marron applied another coat of sheer pink lipstick to her lips, taking a deep breath. She walked out of the house bringing her dad to tears already, just as the Son's drove up to the house. 

She wasn't sure why they drove all the way here but her dad had explained it was one of the ways Goku showed ChiChi he really cared for her since she enjoyed him driving her places. 

18 was already snapping photos of Marron by the rose bushes in their front lawn. Goten waved with that goofy Son smile. Somehow Chichi had not only got him in a tux but got her husband to wear a dress shirt and slacks. 

"Oh Marron! Little lady you look so beautiful." Chichi praised and wrapped her in a hug. 

"Thank you." She smiled at her godmother and brushed her hair back behind her ear.. 

"Alright let's get some of these couple photos going." 18 smiled as the pair posed for the camera. 

...

The night was perfect he took her to a restaurant that they used to go to all the time when they were all in school together. It wasn’t the fanciest but it was nostalgic and that meant more. 

Goten always was a fun person to be around. He was always down to dance and let loose. It was clear some of the other girls were jealous as they tugged on their dates hands impatiently. 

When a slow song hit she got a little more quiet and she could feel her nerves bubble up again. 

"Marron are you okay?" 

"Oh yes." She said awkwardly, smiling up at him. 

"You don't gotta worry about any of the after prom party stuff. I don't roll like that.” He laughed, “At my senior prom I went home and ate cookies after. I don’t go out and drink like that. I don’t party like that, it’s just not me. Can you imagine my mom’s reaction?” He laughed, “I don't expect a kiss or anything like that either." He chuckled. 

“No?" She asked and he blushed a little.

"Well no! I mean you are a very very very pretty girl. You look gorgeous tonight.” He correctly and they both sported a blush. He cleared his throat and met her eyes, “We are good friends and I just wanted us to have fun since we don’t get to see each other as much anymore.” 

"Oh that’s a relief." She giggled with a bright pink blush. The two teens looked in opposite directions and continued dancing together. 

"We could get some ice cream tho." He said, still not looking her in the eye. 

"Sounds perfect Ten.” She said and laid her head on his chest and if Marron would’ve looked up she would seen Goten’s blush deepen to a cherry red. 


End file.
